


Date Night

by CLeighWrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Asshole ex boyfriend, Baby Girl Reader, Cunnilingus, Daddy Dom John Winchester, Daddy Kink, Date Night, Dom John Winchester, Dom/sub, F/M, Forced Orgasm, French Fries and Milkshakes, Hint of Pregnancy, John Winchester Can't Wait to Get to a Bed, Kitchen Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Public Display of Affection, Public Hand Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, public fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 08:18:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17504996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLeighWrites/pseuds/CLeighWrites
Summary: John takes his princess out for a date night out on the town





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> _This is my first time writing for John, I hope I did him some justice! I’ve also never really written a daddy!kink before, so I hope I pulled that off as well!_   
>  _This was written for @wonderfulwinchestersmut’s Sins of the 600 Challenge. Kink = Daddy!kink, and Locations = Diner and Bar_

Sure John was an older man; sure he had about a 50/50 salt and pepper blend, but the way he looked at you erased all doubt from your mind. The way he spoke to you, the tenderness in his husky baritone, was enough to start a fire in the middle of Niagara Falls. 

He took such good care of you as well, not only spoiling you rotten, and making sure you were fed well and had a roof over your head, but he knew how to get your body to do things you never would have imagined.

He never let you feel ashamed or worried or embarrassed about yourself or anything that you wanted to try in the bedroom. To top it all off, John Winchester knew what he was doing in the bedroom.

It was date night, so you had decided on burgers and milkshakes, then going to see a local band a friend of yours was in, at a bar down the street from the diner. You both loved and hated going out with John. You loved showing him off and being shown off by him, but you hated the looks that some people gave you because of the age difference. 

John was a very kinesthetic man, he was always touching you somehow; a hand on your hip, his knee against yours under the table, his lips on your neck or in your hair. He was not a bashful man, and you loved the attention he lavished on you. 

John decided to be cheesy and split a milkshake with two straws while you were at the diner, leading to some not-so-friendly looks from some younger girls at the counter. Just to spite them John got up and joined you on your side of the booth. He dropped his hand over your shoulder, his long fingers barely brushing against your breast, causing you to blush.  
He brushed the back of his knuckles across your cheek, “You're so sexy when you blush, Princess.” He leaned in and gently pressed his lips into the crook of your neck. 

“John…” you turned your head towards his so he had to back away some, then you kissed him quickly on his lips. 

You grabbed one of your fries, dipped it in the chocolate shake, and held it up to his lips for him to eat. He winked at you before opening his mouth wide, taking the fry and the tips of your fingers into his mouth to lick clean. 

“Daddy...” you teased him quietly, so only he could hear.

His eyes flashed, you were very grateful to have seated yourselves in the corner of the small space, and you were both now facing away from the rest of the patrons. The hand that wasn't around your shoulder slid up your thigh and under the bottom of your shorts, lightly teasing your suddenly heated skin. 

Your legs parted for him without you having to think about it. He slipped the rest of the way up until his fingers were ghosting over your covered pussy. You lost the battle with your body to not grind down into his hand and he chuckled, the sensation not helping your current internal struggle.

“Damn, Princess. You're so wet for me already,” his voice was soft in your ear, but you could still feel it all the way down your to your core.

“Daddy.” It was more of a breathy plea on your lips than the warning you were hoping to give.

“Can I get y'all anything else?” Your waitress didn't seem to mind, or maybe notice, the compromising position she had caught you in. 

John, ever the smooth operator, gracefully turned to face the woman, taking his roaming hand with him from under the table, “I think we're good here, sweetheart, just the check. Thanks.”

He pecked a quick kiss on your lips before taking a big chug of the chocolate shake, then he held up the glass for you to finish off the rest. He plucked up a few fries and tossed them into his mouth unceremoniously as he got up and moved back to his side of the booth. He smiled at the waitress when she came back with the check and handed her cash and told her she could keep the change. 

“You done over there, Princess?” The look in his eyes told you what his actual question was, and he smirked at you.

You bit your bottom lip and shook your head, “No, Daddy.”

He all but growled, “Let's go.”

The bar you were going to was only a few blocks away, so he had parked between the two and you had planned to walk. However, the first alleyway you came to he grabbed you and spun you to lean up against the rough brick wall, just behind an abandoned sofa that had been turned on its end. His lips were on your neck, one of his hands up your shirt, and the other down your shorts before you could even register the coolness or scratch of the brick on your skin. 

“Mmmmm,” you halfheartedly tried to protest, but the ache in your core prevented you.

His fingers circled your clit a few times before he shoved his middle two fingers through your folds. Using the butt of his hand to keep pressure on your outer bundle of nerves, he deftly hit the ones inside you over and over again with his fingers. Your legs were already shaking and if it weren't for the rough brick behind you, you would have been on the alley floor in a puddle.

“You're so good, Princess,” he kissed down your neck nipping and licking and kissing all of the places that drove you mad.

He crooked his fingers into you and didn't removed them before he wiggled them massaging just that one place, white light flashed behind your eyes, “Oh, Daddy! I'm gonna-”

“Come for me, Princess,” he captured your next cry with a sloppy kiss, “So fucking sexy, come for me, Baby Girl.”

He tweaked your nipple and your core exploded. John was fully supporting your weight against the wall now, as your walls contracted around his fingers. He worked you through your orgasm gently caressing you and pressing light kisses everywhere he could place his lips. 

He removed himself from beneath your clothes, licked his fingers clean with his sinful tongue, then straightened out your shirt and shorts. When your breathing returned to normal, and your legs were able to support your body weight, he took a step back from you but left his hands on your waist.

“What do you say, Princess?”

“Thank you, Daddy,” you replied wearing a goofy grin.

“You're welcome, such a good looking girl deserves as many orgasms as she can handle,” he winked at you before offering you his elbow.

You beamed at him before slipping your arm through his to continue you short walk to the bar. The air was crisp but it helped to quell the oppressive heat that was coming off of the cobblestone walking path and hanging in the air. 

A few minutes later he opened the door for you to walk ahead of him into the bar. It wasn't a large space, a long bar took up most of the left wall, there were a few tables set at the front window by the door, a row of booths lined a dividing wall on either side, and there were a couple of couches and smaller drinking tables on the far right wall; the stage was tucked in the back beside where the kitchen was and the band had already started their set. 

The song had a good beat to it, and the man singing had one of those voices that gave you goosebumps when he hit certain notes. You nodded to your friend, who was playing bass, and instantly started to sway your hips as John scanned the room for a place to settle in. His hands dropped from where they were set on your shoulders, to your hips and he pulled you back so that when you swayed you were brushing your ass over his denim covered erection.

“Fuck, Baby Girl. How long do we need to stay here?” He nuzzled into your neck so that you could hear him, but all that did was rekindle the heat in your center. 

“A few songs at least, I don't want to be rude.”

He groaned and jerked his hips into your ass quickly before pulling away altogether, “I'll get the drinks, have a seat at the tall table over in the corner,” he kissed your cheek before twirling you, facing you toward your destination, and smacking your ass as he turned toward the bar.

You made your way through the growing crowd and just did manage to sit at his selected table before some sorostitutes got to it. You chose the seat in the corner so that you could face the crowd and stage area. John turned to look at you while he waited for the drinks and he winked when he saw that you were looking. 

How you had managed to snag such a wonderful, sexy, caring man was beyond you. You were incredibly grateful that you had, and you never wanted to take your time with him for granted. You broke your gaze away from him as you felt your cheeks blush from getting caught staring, and you returned your attention to the band. 

Paying more attention to the lyrics, you realized the song was about being with someone that no one else understood the reasons why. Again, your eyes wandered back to John, he was handing over his card to open a tab, apparently you were going to be having more than one drink. He was so good to you.

You wondered how it could be that hardly any of your friends saw how incredible he was. A few of your friends understood the second they saw you together; they all but called you ‘mates’ when they described your connection, that was apparent instantly. The term D/s was used frequently, especially after they heard him call you 'Princess' and you had already told them that you sometimes called him 'Daddy.'

He had always called you 'Princess,' but as a joke once in bed you had called him 'Daddy' and he went almost feral, after that he had called you 'Baby Girl,' and that’s when you realized you both had a Daddy kink. The idea had always sort of freaked you out, like who wants to sleep with their dad; sounded like some fucked up Freud shit. However, you and John had both learned together that it wasn’t just about a Father-type figure, it was about the nature of the relationship. You looked up to him and respected him, and he took care of you in every way possible. Of course, it’s different for everyone, just like any relationship, but that’s how it worked for the two of you. 

John cleared his throat and held his hand up in front of your face, wiggling his fingers; apparently you had zoned out and missed him trying to hand you your drink. You grinned over at him and happily grabbed your drink off the table, taking a big sip. 

He came and stood facing you and got in between your legs. Leaning into you he asked, “Where were you just now?”

You shrugged, “Nowhere, just thinking.”

“About anything fun?” He leaned back and wiggled his eyebrows at you.

“Not really…” your raised your eyebrows in return while innocently taking another sip of your drink, looking at him over the glass. 

John leaned in closer and whispered into your ear, his voice rough, “You keep looking at me like that, Baby Girl, and we’re gonna be outta here a lot sooner than a couple of songs,” he ground his hard bulge into your thigh to make his point. 

You reached your hand down and palmed him through his jeans and he rutted against your hand. Squeezing your legs into his hips and holding him in place you looked around to see if anyone was watching you; for the most part everyone was watching the band play or on their phones, if they weren’t making out. No one was paying either one of you any mind. 

You switched from rubbing him with your palm to your fingers and you traced your way up his growth to where you could feel his head. You swirled around his crown a couple of times and he rutted into you again before setting his drink down and wrapping you in his arms, burying his face in your neck.

“You’re gonna fucking kill me, Princess.”

“Do you like it, Daddy?”

“Damn straight, I do.” 

He grabbed you by the wrist and moved your fingers to the waistband of his pants. Your eyes grew wide and darted around the room. He placed his fingers under your chin and turned you back to face him. His pupils were blown wide and his eyes were shining bright like smokey quartz, he was silently laughing at you. 

“Come on, Baby Girl.” He leaned in closer and breathed, “Daddy needs his Princess’ hand on his cock...right now.”

You couldn’t even respond before he shoved your hand into his pants, instantly brushing against the soft, hot flesh of his fully hardened cock. He groaned at the contact and again when you traced your fingers over his slit and swirled the precome around his swollen head. You started salivating and you licked your lips just before John’s came crashing down on them, his tongue tracing the seam of your lips until you let him in for a taste. 

The harder he kissed you the harder you pumped him. You could tell he was straining himself not to thrust up into your hand or knock the table over to have at you right here in the middle of this crowded bar. You could tell, because you were having to try just as hard. His hands were everywhere except for where you wanted them most. You whined into his mouth and he moaned back. 

“What’s the matter, Baby Girl?” His voice was wrecked and he was panting more than breathing into your hair.

“I need you, Daddy,” you squeezed him and pulled your hand slowly up to his head, “really bad, Daddy…” you put on your best pouty face and batted your eyelashes. 

“Well, how could I deny you anything with that face?” He kissed you again, slowly this time, savoring every bit of you. “Let’s finish our drinks and listen to another song and then we’ll go.”

He pulled your hand out of his pants, and you whined again, “Daddy…”

“Baby girl,” his voice was more firm this time, “you came to see a friend play. Finish your drink and we’ll go when you’re done.”

You smirked up at him then grabbed your drink and chugged it. When you sat your glass down you looked over at him expectantly; he seemed to be frozen with his beer bottle resting on his lips, staring at you. He finished his sip then spun his bottle around in his hand.

“Damn, sweetheart, you really do wanna get out of here don’t you?”

“Yes John, I do. He saw me when we came in, and it’s busy...I doubt he’ll even realize we left.”

“True, I just wanted you to have a good time out tonight. We don’t go out very often.”

“Is that what you’re worried about?”

“I’m not worried.” Dejected might be the better word for it.

“John, you’re literally worrying the label on your beer bottle right now.”

His hands stilled and he finished off his beer, “OK then, let’s go.”

“John…”

He was already turned away from you, weaving his way back through the crowd to the bar, presumably to get his card back. You caught up to him while he was waiting for the bartender to come back to the front end of the bar. 

“John. If you want to stay we can,” you leaned into him and stood on your toes to whisper in his ear, “I’m sorry, Daddy, don’t be mad.”

He sighed and leaned his head over to yours, kissing you on your forehead, “I’m not mad, Baby Girl. You didn’t do anything wrong.” He wrapped an arm around your shoulders and held you close.

When the bartender finally made his way back to John you ordered another round and then had him close out the tab. You turned your back to him, swaying once again to the music as you both drank your second drinks. Not enough for him to catch a buzz, but enough to be able to let loose.

You had stayed for quite a few songs now, a majority of them you actually paid attention to, between songs you waved to your friend that you were leaving and they waved goodbye. You were still partially turned toward the stage when a solid mass stopped you from turning toward the door. You assumed it was John until you looked up.

“Hey there,” it was your scumbag ex, Richard. 

You didn’t even respond, just pressed your lips together and tried to shoulder your way past him. He stopped you again, this time with a hand on your upper arm, just on the right side of squeezing too hard. When you tried to jerk your arm out of his grip he laughed.

“Oh, come on, Y/N. Don’t be like that.” You could smell the beer on his breath from where you stood, he was still nauseating; you couldn’t even remember what it was you had ever seen in him to begin with.

“Let me go, Dick, don’t touch me.” You tried again to get your arm free and he just gripped you tighter. “You’re hurting me.”

“Yeah, well, you hurt me first. So, how’s about one more go at it...for old times sake?” 

“Ew, god no!” You tried to shove at him but before your hand made contact with his shoulder it was being pulled away from you.

Once your eyes focused on the situation you had to hold back a laugh. John had seized Dick by the shoulder that you were aiming at and wasn’t letting him go, his fist full of his shirt. Dick was so stunned that he dropped your arm right away and he stared at John in confusion.

“Hey, what’s the big deal, man?” It was Dick’s turn to try to break free, he was just as unsuccessful as you had been.

“The big deal, kid, is that you had your hand on my girl. And I believe that I heard her tell you to let her go. That’s no way to treat a lady.” His voice was so taut you thought that he might strain his vocal chords. 

“Look dude-”

“I am not your dude. Y/N is with me now, so if I see you so much as glance at her again, you’ll have me to deal with. Got it?”

“Yeah, yeah. Got it.” John let go of him and Dick found a second wind, “Lighten up Gramps, you don’t want to have a heart attack!”

John went to grab him again but you put your hand on his chest, “Dick, Gramps here is ten times the man you’ve ever hoped of being. He’s gotten me off more times while we’ve been out tonight, then you managed in the six months I wasted with you. And you better believe that he is a very big deal.” You raised your eyebrows and referenced his pants with your eyes before turning on your heel and marching out the door; John stalking right behind you. 

“Ugh!” You shivered from your head to your feet, trying to get rid of the feeling of Dick’s hand wrapped around your arm. 

John turned you to face him and wrapped you tight in his arms, “Who was that dick?”

You laughed without humor, “Actually that was Dick, my ex. The one that tried to guilt me into staying with him.”

“The one that threatened you and made you feel like shit?” His voice was harder than you’ve ever heard it before, and he held you tighter to him. 

“John, babe...can’t breathe.”

He loosened his grip on you some but still held you tight, “If I had known that’s who that was…”

“John, I don’t need you to protect me from my ex-boyfriends. But I did love that look on his face!” You laughed into John’s neck and he relaxed a little more, chuckling along with you.

“Yeah, I wouldn’t be surprised if he pissed himself.” You both busted out laughing at that. 

A couple walking down the sidewalk swung wide around you, eyeing you cautiously. Once the both of you could stop laughing, and had wiped the tears from your eyes you linked fingers and made your way back to the car. Once you got to the car John walked you around to the passenger side and pressed you against the door. He didn’t look you in the eye, he kept his head tucked into the crook of your neck and ran his hands down your sides to your hips and back up to your ribs two or three times before you put your hand to the side of his face. 

“What’s the matter?”

“Nothin',” his lips lightly grazed your pulse, you sighed, then he pressed a kiss to that spot and you wrapped your hand around to the back of his head.

He kept kissing your neck, trying to distract you from your question. You gripped his hair tighter and he growled nipping at you before you pulled his head back and safely away from your sensitive skin. Once you were sure he would stay put, you brought your hand back around to his cheek.

Looking him in the eye you softened your voice and asked again, “What's wrong?”

He didn't answer right away, but just as you about to ask again, he put his hand over yours and turned his head to lean into the touch. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath.

“Why are you with an old man like me?” His eyes opened after he asked, and he was looking at your face, but not meeting your eyes.

You moved your face to catch his eyes with yours, “Listen, I'm only gonna say this once. I am with you because I love you. You're a good, decent man, and you're good to me,” you grinned up at him and brought his face to yours so you could whisper in his ear, “It helps that you do things to my body that I didn't even know were possible.”

He groaned as you sucked his ear lobe into your mouth and nibbled on it. His hands tightened around you and held you firm to his body as you worked your mouth down his neck. Then you gasped as he grabbed you by your ass and propped you up against the car, grinding his hardness into you through the layers of far too many clothes.

You were lightheaded, and your voice breathy when you pulled away from him, “Daddy, take me home.”

He set you down and opened the door for you, “I know, Baby Girl,” and he winked at you as he shut the door.

He had barely put the car in drive when you slipped out of the cross strap of your seat belt and leaned across the car to undo his pants. He had you so riled up, you couldn't wait the less than 10 minutes to get home, you needed him now. He shifted his hands on the wheel to drive with his other hand to allow you better access and placed his free arm across your back where he drew little patterns with his fingers. That alone turned you on just as much as it comforted you.

He was mostly hard when you worked him out of his pants and his girth filled out in your mouth when you took him in as far as you could at the odd angle. You swirled your tongue and worked him with your lips. His hand moved up your back until he had his fingers threaded through your hair, applying the slightest bit of pressure to your head. 

You hummed around him as he held you down and you swallowed when he was nearly in your throat. He groaned then and grabbed your neck, a sign for you to come up. 

“We're almost home and I don't wanna blow my load before I get in balls deep, Baby Girl.”

You wiped the spit off of your chin and settled for nibbling on his neck and ear while he drove the last two blocks. He wheeled into the driveway, threw the car into park, and ripped the key out of the ignition. He opened the car door at the same time that he grabbed your face and slammed his lips to yours.

He kept his mouth locked to yours while he backed out of his seat, pausing only long enough for both of you to lose your seat belts. You very ungracefully crawled out on his side of the car, both of you laughing through your kisses as you almost fell out head first onto the cement. Once you were upright he wrapped you tight in his arms and you jumped to wrap your legs around his waist while he walked to the front door. It was a good thing there were no steps he had to climb or the neighbors might have gotten more of a show that night. 

Before the latch had secured the front door John had you pressed against it, his hands under your shirt peeling it off over your head, leaving your hair a mess. You did the same to him and grinned as you slid his pants the rest of the way down since neither of you had thought to refasten them from the road head on the short trip home. 

John leaned away from the door and lowered you until your feet hit the floor, both of you kicked your shoes off haphazardly into the dark foyer. He barely had your shorts unbuttoned when he shoved them down your hips for you to kick off.

You were still shaking your left leg when his hand reached between your legs to grab your thigh and hoist you up into his arms. You play screamed as he rushed the few feet into the kitchen and propped you up on the table, the smooth, cold wood relieving the burning of your skin. He kissed you all over, his stubble teasing your over sensitized flesh.

He started with your lips, then your eyelids, down your jaw. As he started to lean you down he moved down your neck, and onto each breast, sucking in and nibbling at your nipples in turn. His hands ran up your thighs as he kissed his way down your torso, both meeting at the apex of your legs. Your head thumped onto the table with a dull thud that was easily drowned out by your moans as his lips sealed around your clit and his fingers sank knuckle deep into you, crooking his fingers, making your hips raise up off the table. 

He was merciless in his assault on your soaking sex, and he didn't let up even after your came on his mouth. You weren't able to catch your breath, you could see nothing but white stars, and your chest was aching but you would die before you begged him to stop. When you could no longer hold your arms or legs up, and thought for sure your chest would explode, he pulled himself away from your ravaged pussy. His face glistening with the dim light from outside leaking into the dark house. 

You were barely able to respond to him at all when he pulled you up flush with his body, but you hummed contently when he nuzzled into your neck as he rubbed his leaking head into your swollen entrance. Somehow his body was hotter than yours and lights flashed once again behind your eyes as he thrust into you, your body taking him in hungrily. 

“Fuck, Princess, still so tight for me, so wet,” he grunted praises into your ear as he built you back up for your umpteenth orgasm of the night. 

When you felt yourself getting close again you held onto him tight and buried your head into his chest, “Uhh, Daddy, I'm - I'm...”

“Let go, Baby Girl, come for me,” he bit down on your ear and rolled one of your nipples between two fingers, “such a good girl for me.”

“Oh god, yes! Ooooh, Daddy,” your breathing was ragged, “so...close...” 

He abandoned your nipple and ground hard into your clit. Not a moment later your walls convulsed around him and your entire body seized. Unable to hold on himself any longer he came deep inside you and worked you both through your intense orgasms. You could feel him pulsing ropes of come inside you and it cause more tremors to rake through your exhausted limbs. 

He held you there on the edge of the table, both of your chests heaving, until he had softened enough to slip out of you. You both jerked and groaned at the sudden disconnect. He brushed your sweat-matted hair out of your face and kissed you before he stepped away. You had laid back on the cool table, still catching your breath, when you heard the faucet run and a glass being filled. 

You heard him set the glass on the table beside you and you jumped when you felt a cool cloth press between your legs as he cleaned you up. Once he was finished he grabbed your hand and pulled you into a sitting position, handing you the glass of water. 

“Drink up, Baby Girl, don't need you passing out on me.”

“I wouldn't, if a certain somebody wasn't so good at making me come.”

“It's not my fault your so damn edible,” he licked his lips for emphasis as he looked you over.

“Uh-uh. I'm gonna need a few minutes.”

He lifted you in his arms and carried you back to the bedroom, “Did I ever tell you how much I love our date nights?” 

Your grin widened and you put your hand over your lower belly, “Yeah, well, we better squeeze in as many as we can...while we still can.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't be shy, let me know what you think!


End file.
